Hobgoblin
An ugly, smelly creature. An ugly, smelly creature wielding a spear. |examine2 = An ugly, smelly creature, with a spear. |examine3 = An ugly, smelly creature. |hitpoints1 = 29 |hitpoints2 = 49 |hitpoints3 = 52 |aggressive1 = Yes |aggressive2 = Yes |aggressive3 = Yes (if not wearing Bandosian item) |poisonous = No |max hit1 = 6 |max hit2 = 5 |max hit3 = 5 |weakness = Magic |attack style1 = Melee |attack style2 = Melee (stab) |attack style3 = Melee (crush) |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp1 = 29 |slayxp2 = 49 |slayxp3 = 52 |cat = Hobgoblin |mazchna = Yes |vannaka = Yes |att1 = 22 |str1 = 24 |def1 = 24 |att2 = 33 |str2 = 31 |def2 = 36 |att3 = 39 |str3 = 39 |def3 = 35 |range = 1 |mage = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |attbns1 = 0 |rngbns1 = 0 |strbns1 = 0 |attbns2 = 8 |rngbns2 = 0 |strbns2 = 10 |attbns3 = 0 |rngbns3 = 0 |strbns3 = 0 |mbns = 0 |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = No |attack speed = 6 }} Hobgoblins are low-to-medium levelled monsters which hit fairly hard for their combat level. They come in two variations outside of the God Wars Dungeon, with the level 28 variant usually unarmed and the level 42 variant wielding a spear, although some level 28 hobgoblins found northeast of the Vinery in Hosidius wield spears too. Both this peninsula and the peninsula west of the Crafting Guild contain many level 28 hobgoblins with no level 42 variants present. Hobgoblins frequently drop limpwurt roots, which are sometimes sold by free-to-play players as a method of making money, although less often after the that introduced large quantities of limpwurt roots to Nechryael and Kurask drop tables, which caused their price to crash. Locations *Edgeville Dungeon (Safespottable) *Asgarnian Ice Dungeon *Crandor *Peninsula west of the Crafting Guild *North of Rellekka (only 2 spawns) *Tree Gnome Village dungeon *South-west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold *Witchaven Dungeon *Peninsula north-east of the vinery in Hosidius *God Wars Dungeon (level 47) *Wilderness: **Bandit Camp Mine **Wilderness God Wars Dungeon (level 47) Drops 100% |} Armour/Weapons |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=5|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |} Runes |} Herbs (Members Only) |Quantity=1|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare}} |} Seeds (Members Only) |Quantity=4|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=4|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=4|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=3|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare}} |} Other |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon|gemw=No|Raritynotes=(1/30)Only dropped by those found in the Wilderness.}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon|raritynotes=(1/60)Only dropped by those located in the Wilderness God Wars Dungeon. Drop rate decreases to 1/70 if one key is owned, and 1/80 if two are owned. If the medium or hard Wilderness Diary is completed the drop rate of 1/60 still applies until a player owns two or three keys, respectively.|gemw=No}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare|Raritynotes=(1/5,000)|gemw=No}} |}